


【康斯坦丁中心/Constantine TV】Save Him

by Bond_Sevensins



Series: Constantine [1]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bond_Sevensins/pseuds/Bond_Sevensins
Summary: “查斯救我。”约翰可怜兮兮地喊，“在这物欲横流的世界里只有你的小羊排还有点温度了。”





	【康斯坦丁中心/Constantine TV】Save Him

**Author's Note:**

> （TV设定）
> 
> （有血腥（？？）描写请注意）
> 
> （因为没得第二季，曼尼的身份完全无从探究，我又蛮喜欢他的，所以自欺欺人觉得他应该不是那种不分场合的天使（什么））
> 
> （如有错误请海涵）
> 
> enjoy~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

/*  
* 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


“总是沉湎死者的时候，活着的却又不去珍惜。”

曼尼说。  


“康斯坦丁是个可悲的人。”

  


  


  


01.

  


   
“你这样可算不上‘很好’。”   
查斯冲过去一把扶住他。他的耳朵在嗡鸣，双眼在淌血。   
康斯坦丁发一连串颓废的笑声。而当他抬头看向查斯的时候，老友的表情令他的笑容息止了。   
   
“别再这样做。”查斯几乎恼怒地说。   
“做什么...？”   
约翰感到莫名其妙。但在他变得更加困惑之前，查斯拿出一块手帕，擦拭着他眼角逐渐干涸的血迹。   
“伙计，”康斯坦丁边躲闪好笑地问，“你怎么了？”   
   
“泽德。”查斯低声说。   


  


  


02.

  


  


   
康斯坦丁紧攥着鳞甲，恶魔的小臂和他的双手便一起燃烧。   
然后驱魔人虚脱地跪在地上，金发隐约沾染着红色。当他低头喘息时，夺眶而出的鲜血啪嗒落地。   
   
泽德从幻境中惊醒，房门外也恰好传来杂物哐当的撞击声。   
接着康斯坦丁推开了木门，但显然克制着力气。   
驱魔人连脚步都显得歪斜跌撞，活像是平日宿醉归来的鬼样。只不过这一次，鲜血仍汩汩沃灌他的双眼。   
“约翰？”   
泽德惊恐地唤着，康斯坦丁的眼神变得不知所措起来。   
“慢慢来，亲爱的。”   
他几乎是慌张地赶到，然后坐了下来，看着她迷茫的眼睛。   
“我看到...”泽德爬起来含糊地说，棕色的虹膜衬着深深的黑眼圈。   
 泽德踉跄起身时，康斯坦丁扶住了她的肩膀。   
   
刹那间潮水般的痛苦向他袭来，窒息感撕裂了他的五脏六腑。他不知道自己是何时倒在地上开始抽噎的，可回过神时他已经扼住了自己的喉咙。他试着回想咒语去避免这一切，可结果不过是泽德和查斯惊慌失措的脸在他眼中越来越苍白模糊。   


然后酸痛席卷了鼻腔，它们像病毒似的蔓延上来。几秒种后，康斯坦丁的眼球便像要燃烧起来一样灼烫。

  


...悲伤。

  


非常不巧，这是压抑越痛苦的玩意。   
约翰抬起沾血的手捂住眼睛，就像要狠狠堵上令他软弱的空洞。他布下咒语和阵法的情景飞快闪过，就好像是他的整整一生。   
  


“约翰！”

康斯坦丁剧烈地咳嗽了几声。

“约翰！”

他惊醒似的弹起，查斯正拍着他的脸。

康斯坦丁艰难地喘息了一阵，然后捂着头慢慢坐起来。

“你刚说泽德怎么了？”他抬头问查斯。这时他才注意到站一旁大惊失色的泽德，她让他想到小时候等待父亲酒瓶的自己。

“……”查斯沉默了一会，“有所接触的话，泽德就会把自身的情绪传递给别人，但程度大概是她的几倍。”

“就是从这几天开始的。”查斯补充。

“都是那些邪物闹得。”约翰耸耸鼻子，抬手擦掉脸上的汗水。

“抱歉，约翰……”

康斯坦丁刚看向泽德，就发觉她的嗓音中已带上了隐忍的哭腔。

“没事，亲爱的。”他几乎立马站了起来，而泽德却往后退了两步。

两人一时无言。

  


“约翰。”查斯搂着他的肩膀出了房间，局促了那么一会。

“我知道。”康斯坦丁有些烦躁，“她这段时间已经够累的了，来回乱跑又这么折腾。”

X光透大脑上那一块小小的阴影令驱魔人神经质地抽搐了一下。

“接下来要靠咱俩了，伙计。”

他拿胳膊戳了戳查斯的胸口，就像平常一样。而这一次，查斯拽住了他的手。

约翰·康斯坦丁抬头看着老友，脑子却一片空白。  


“她看到了你，她感受到了。”查斯看着驱魔人眼角未被冲刷干净的血迹，“她为你……”

几乎是同一时间，康斯坦丁不动声色地挣脱开查斯的手，向前走去。

“不知道你，可我是得去喝几杯了。”

  


查斯努力克制了一会即将爆发的冲动，而彼时康斯坦丁已经消失在走廊尽头。

  


  


03.

  


  


他的眼泪流过眼角的血痕，被紧紧压在掌中。

泽德抱起风衣打开了门，站在磨坊昏黄的灯下。

没有人在家。

她低头看着米色风衣，用手指轻抚袖着口未干的泪水。

康斯坦丁的眼泪是淡淡的血红色，泽德想。

  


  


04.

  


  


“加里·混球·莱斯特。”他的语气不如第一次那样毫无防备，但脸上仍露出了招牌式混蛋的笑容。

“你的悬赏解除了，伙计。”借尸还魂的躯体翕动着干瘪的嘴唇，：“你可以不用再担心啦。”

“这点小事不用特意通知。”半蹲着的康斯坦丁扭头，沉默着搓了搓鼻子。

当加里还想再说点什么时，约翰听到背后传来翅膀收拢的声响。

在加里含糊的空档，金色眼睛的天使向他走去。康斯坦丁的喉结动了动，攥着打火机的那只手握得更紧了。

“聊呗。”曼尼开口，“需要你的情报。”

尸体的眼神亮了些许（康斯坦丁认为这可能是他本人的错觉），而驱魔人鼻子里发出一声带笑的气音，又低头抿了抿嘴。

“你是个勇敢的人。”曼尼也半蹲下来，微笑地看着被附身的尸体。

加里（尸体）露出了一个极为难看的笑容。

“多亏你提醒，这一段你哥们过得确实不顺。”天使看向驱魔人。  


康斯坦丁抱怨似的“呃啊”一声站起来，有气无力地笑了两声。  


“你们先聊。”

天使看着颓废的金发点了根烟走向远处，然后回过头看着加里。

“顺带一说，他很想你。”

  


  


05.

  


  


“同意手术吧。”

“不。”

金发驱魔人搓着手，使劲咬了咬牙根。

“我长这么大没听过有比命更值钱的东西，你要活下去。”

“我以为你最尊重我的决定。”泽德说。

“……”康斯坦丁的双手颤抖了几下，扭头盯着脚下的地面。

“嘿。”泽德叫他。

“随你。”康斯坦丁梗着脖子站起来，大步流星地绕过沙发朝后走去。

他的下眼睑爬满干涩的血红，呼吸也微微颤抖着，不知是因为走得太急还是什么。

  


  


06.

  


  


“你说些什么呢？”查斯一脸的莫名其妙。

“她的偏头疼又发作了。”约翰说。

查斯盯着看起来过度神经紧张的金发，一时不知道怎么开口。

“如果你现在感觉特别焦虑，那你该接着找她聊聊别的。当然，也不是说我就没时间……”

“我找她说过了，我们谈过了。”康斯坦丁看起来有些恼火，“结果也就那样，我就不该听你的。”

查斯觉得更好笑也更可气了。

“你那也配叫‘谈谈’？”大个子歪头，“你当初坦白心声的勇气去哪了？”

“行行。”金发快速挥了挥手，“你现在赶快回家去，你一走我马上就去找她。”

“你要知道，需要休息的不只有我们灵媒小姐。”大个字拍拍他的肩向后走去。

“…查斯。”

大个子转过身，叫着他名字的金发低着头站在黑漆漆的阴影里，却没有丁点上前一步的意思。

“杰拉尔汀，你宝贝女儿。”半晌他说，“给她带个好。”

“……当然。”查斯眯起眼，“她说她想谢谢你来着。”

阴影处“啪”一声亮起了一颗火花。

“是嘛。”康斯坦丁叼着烟问，“不过到了现在，恐怕她再也不会开口叫我一声‘约翰叔叔’了。”

“什么？”查斯喊起来，而康斯坦丁的脚步声向后传去。

“她说她想你，还吵着要见你！”查斯往回跑了几步。

“约翰？”大个子喊着。

走廊空寂无人。

“艹。”查斯骂着，“你他妈怎么不去当个天使？”

  


  


07.

  


  


“我都睡着了，你他妈就不能让我安生会？”

康斯坦丁扔掉烟头，满脸烦躁的看着曼尼。

“有意思。”曼尼收起灰色的双翼，“可你怎么分得清现实和梦境？”

“我犯不着去分。”金发又蹲了下去，嚼着不知啥时候出现在口中的草叶。

“对我来说它们都是一样，没什么区别。”

“哦。”曼尼点头，“就是说，其实你也分不清呗。”

八九岁的约翰·康斯坦丁抬头看着天使一步步冲他走来，不紧不慢地将他嘴里的草叶拽走，塞上一根红色的棒棒糖。

“看你瘦的跟个火柴棍似的，估计小时候也没怎么吃过甜食。”曼尼在毛茸茸的身边坐了下来，拍了拍手旁的草地。

“你还在这个年纪的时候，世界可简单多了。”

“从来不是那么简单的。”金毛用小孩子稚嫩的声音说，“被爱养大的小鬼头会像我这样吗？”

天使用金色的眼瞳看了约翰那么一会，又开口说：“到了现在你心里还会这么想？”

“什么？”小孩子干巴巴地问。

“你妈妈。”曼尼说。

“……”

“……”曼尼笑了笑，“非常好。”

在还没让人反应过来的颠簸过后，康斯坦丁坐在一辆几乎褪光颜色的卡车上。窗外瓢泼大雨，而黑人老保安正撑伞站着，这个场景令他恶心得熟悉。

只是这次他二话不说就推开了车门，曼尼仍在一个闪回后撑伞看着他，一切跟记忆中的场景一模一样。

可这次他才注意到，天使的外套早在撑起伞前就沾上一深一浅的水渍。

啊，康斯坦丁迷迷糊糊的想。

天使也会被淋湿吗？

  


  


  


08.

  


  


上帝创造人类是为了让他们如神一般开拓，而不是让他们屈膝跪拜，成为神的附庸。

天使早已失去了干涉人类的权利。

曼尼说：“我被委托来照看你。”

于是他看着邋遢男人几乎每天都暴怒地狠揍着金发小男孩的脑袋，拖着他脏兮兮的衣领将他甩在门边。康斯坦丁家的小姑娘在一旁吓得泣不成声，而毛茸茸的小子只是捂着吃痛的伤口，抓着姐姐的衣角让她不要害怕。

如果那个长大的牢骚鬼知道  有一个傻逼天使每天都站在角落里看着偷偷哭出声音的他，怕是害臊的一头金发都要炸起毛来了。

他知道的。长大的他纵使以骗子和混蛋的身份游走于犬马之间，也绝不可能成为他父亲那样的人。

他看着他一路走到现在，干过很多出人意料的蠢事，也一度以为混小子就要走上弯路。可每次他都奇迹般地悬崖勒马，也不知到底是幸运还是已经付出了太多代价。

曼尼曾经为了清洗世间罪恶不计一切后果，可现在，他仿佛像约翰·康斯坦丁说的，“改变了不少”。

他张开双翼离开驱魔人的梦境，就像他在午夜面前振翅高飞一般。

“我撤回康斯坦丁的悬赏令。”曼尼说，“谁也不能再去动他。”

  


他一直都知道的。

  


  


09.

  


  


“约翰？”

泽德张大眼睛，错愕地看着他。

“怎么？想我了吗亲爱的？”

康斯坦丁嘴角涎下黏稠的血液，在白衬衫上划出几道猩红的痕迹。

泽德几乎瞬间就从沙发上弹了起来。

驱魔人的心脏一阵阵翕动，心口仿若即将胀破似的裂开了数道短短的伤痕。它紧贴着胸膛，每跳动一下都能隐约看出形状。与此同时康斯坦丁胸口的血管仿若爆裂一般剧烈鼓动，透出淤青与血红交加的狰狞颜色。

“不。”泽德的鼻尖又红了，“不不不不……”

“什么？”约翰康斯坦丁的面容在水光中模糊了，“亲爱的？”

泽德惊愕地停了下来。

“亲爱的？”

康斯坦丁叫着她时，一把弹刀似的尖锐凸起正从心脏里慢慢刺探出来，挑拨着翘起的血肉模糊的皮肤。

“你怎么了？约翰？”泽德的眼泪摔碎在地上。

康斯坦丁满是血斑的脸变得困惑不已，可这一次他还是扶住了正落泪的灵媒的肩膀。

尖刀刺破了心脏，温热的鲜血喷涌而出。

“你怎么了？约翰？”泽德推着金发的双手，泣不成声地问。

沾满鲜血和眼泪的康斯坦丁却微笑起来。

“哪儿也不去，亲爱的。”

  


  


  


10.

  


  


  


他张开双眼，发现自己躺在地下，目之所及是一片漆黑。

“哈哈哈哈哈。”他爬起来有气无力的笑了笑，“真好玩。”

他捞起摊在地下的风衣，向前走去。

大概一辈子这么长时间都被浪费掉后，他甚至渐渐开始习惯能把人逼疯的沉默了。

他又走了那么一会，然后听到了不远处可疑的声响。

有人在锤打着地面。

康斯坦丁的心一下子绷紧了。他鬼使神差地从裤兜里掏出了一把弹刀，攥着它慢慢向前挪去。

下个瞬间他猝不及防地被一个巨大的黑影撞倒，力道大的他几乎整个人都在地上翻了个个。金发急匆匆站起来，紧盯着面前的大个子。

“查斯？”

约翰错愕地看着老友，然后松了口气。

“伙计，你怎么……”

话音未落查斯便咆哮着冲过来再次将他撞倒。挣扎中康斯坦丁摁住查斯的脑袋，却感到有些湿漉漉的。

他这才看清，查斯的额头瀑布般淌着血。在一股强烈的腥味中，鲜红色让大个子深青色的双眼都显得疯狂起来。

“怪物。”他扼住康斯坦丁的喉咙说。

金发驱魔人拼命挣扎，而查斯摁住康斯坦丁颤抖的手，夺过了他紧紧攥住的刀。

“哈。”金发认命地笑着，“如果你真的想这样，那来吧。”

查斯粗喘着原地踉跄了几下，看向手中的弹刀。

“怪物。”他说。

下一秒，他把刀横扎进喉咙。

带着余温的血液飞溅在康斯坦丁的脸上。他眼神空洞地看着查斯横躺在地下，红色液体安静地爬了过来，浸湿了他的皮鞋。

“查斯？”他用气音叫着。

砸进鲜血里淡淡的豁口让他意识到自己哭了，他手忙脚乱地把刀抽了出来（这下他的风衣也湿透了），不知道自己哪根筋搭错了才忽然这样神经质地哭鼻子。他只是大脑一片空白的托着查斯的头，念着些不中用的咒语。

不是还有几十条命吗？他的伙计还有很长时间，还有那么多次重新开始的机会。

“约翰！”

有个熟悉的声音尖叫着他的名字。

他回过头，双手捂住脑袋的泽德浑身痉挛着。

“泽德，亲爱的。”他起身跑去，“亲爱的。”

“救我，救我。”泽德低吼，“我的头好痛。”

“有人吗！”康斯坦丁大喊，“有人吗！？曼尼！曼尼？”

连回声都消失了。

“过来。”康斯坦丁紧紧抱住她，“你不会有事的，不会……”  


“救我。”泽德棕色的虹膜向上翻去。

“不，”金发无助地咆哮着，“不！”

泽德的头骨应声裂开。一个巨大的肿瘤挤破了她的大脑，正无限制地继续生长。

泽德跪在康斯坦丁面前，飞快倒了下去。血肉模糊的肿瘤失去了形状，它吞食这泽德身上的每一个部分，像是某种寄生的蛆虫。女孩的脑浆和内脏摊的到处都是，而肿瘤仍然纠集着她的头发和骨骼，不知疲倦地长大。

  


“怪物。”

康斯坦丁转身，刚刚从血泊中爬起来的查斯着魔般地盯着弹刀，在金发迈着颤抖的双腿阻止他以前将刀尖戳进了自己的眼睛。

湿漉漉的金发站在原地，像15岁一样手足无措。向下滑脱的尖刀在黏糊的大脑中吱嘎作响，无法无天的肿瘤胀破了饱嗝似的血泡。

那些噪音宛如街道熙攘般稀松平常，安静地演奏着。

而他蹲了下来，捡起父亲打碎的酒瓶，抵住自己细弱的手腕。

  


  


  


11.

  


  


  


“你到底啥毛病？”

曼尼落地时连翅膀都还没收拢，磨坊狭小的的空间让曼尼绊了几下，完全没了天使端庄的仪态。

“哈哈哈哈哈。”金发发出了几声没心没肺的笑。

如果曼尼不知道的话，的确会以为康斯坦丁是在幸灾乐祸。

“约翰？”查斯正在金发背后叫他。

脸上挂着重重黑眼圈的康斯坦丁用舌头顶了顶脸上的淤青，低头沉默了会，然后开口说:“在听呢，老爸。”

曼尼和看不见他的查斯面面相觑了那么一会，背起了双手，极为绅士地讲:“你们先说。”

“没事查斯，准备准备吧。”康斯坦丁飞快终结了对话。

一旁的曼尼露出一副生气到头却弄不死金发傻逼的表情。

“等一下。”查斯拽住他的手，“你看起来不好。”

而金发抬头，一脸懒得解释的废柴样。

“我就不能是昨天宿醉失眠，回来还磕到了头吗？”他摇头，“真是贴心。”

“你的气息...”

康斯坦丁回头走去时，曼尼挡在了他面前。

“我现在提心理疏导是不是有点太晚了？”

金发往旁边跨了一步的功夫，天使又移步堵住了他的视线。

“你有病啊？”康斯坦丁像个即将爆炸的气球，“就几天不见，天使也会变得和老年痴呆似的叨叨没完吗？”

他当机立断冲着查斯的方向转头走去。一阵振翅声后，曼尼站在了查斯的位置上。

康斯坦丁立马往后弹了一下，随即露出恼羞成怒的表情。

“你是不是真的想让我揍你？”他大叫着。

“意志力是很重要的一环，约翰。”曼尼握住手腕，“只有意志力永不溃退，地狱的黑暗力量才无法伤害你。”

“按说我从来都是不担心你的。”天使坐在了他的对面，“可最近有什么东西慢慢在削弱你，这才要紧。”

“查斯说了，他讨厌被利用的感觉。”康斯坦丁用佯装出的恶心谴责语气说道。

下一秒，曼尼的鼻尖出现在驱魔人面前。

“你还知道关心你的朋友们啊。”曼尼面无表情地说。

“滚蛋！”康斯坦丁用生平最大的力气狠狠推了天使一把，退后了几步的曼尼抬起头，金发驱魔人的脖子上已然青筋暴起。

“你们这帮咒人下地狱的混蛋有什么资格指指点点？”他像平常一样易怒地咆哮，“你有什么资格掌控我的生活？你看着我从小被我家老爷子猛揍脑袋却不来救我，等我走上歪路又跳出来指责我。你只是个光说不做的自大狂，高高在上……”

“那是因为你没有勇气去面对这一切。”曼尼上前一步，康斯坦丁愕然地卡住了。

“里奇沉迷幻境的时候你对他破口大骂，回到现实后又怕他没法再回到自己身边。枪在近处你有几次都能杀了查斯，可你偏要用电棍让他摆脱控失控，如果这样不管用呢？”

“行了。”康斯坦丁低低地说，语气中带了点乞求的意味。

“你每天只能看着过去的加里才能跟他举杯相庆，看着跟别人亲吻还被疾痛困扰的泽德才知道自己根本抓不住她。”曼尼说，“你甚至只有冲一个天使才能真正发火。”

康斯坦丁看着近在咫尺的曼尼，带着泪光的眼睛轻眨了两下。

“因为你根本抓不住所有对你来说珍贵无比的东西，可即使失去多少次你也没法习惯。”曼尼金色的瞳孔变得悲伤起来，“做点什么啊。”

“我……我不能。”康斯坦丁抬头，嗓音中带上了点别的什么东西。

曼尼迎来了一瞬的错愕。

“抱歉。”他意外地说，“我早应该察觉到了。”

然后曼尼融化在康斯坦丁眼白中的黑暗里。

  


  


12.

  


  
“嗨，阿斯特拉。”他说。  
康斯坦丁蹲在九岁女孩的面前，眼中闪着泪光。  
“你说你会找到我的，约翰。”阿斯特拉说。  
“抱歉。”他低着头，“是我还没再去努力，总在忙活一些无关紧要的烂事。”  
“可你没机会了。”阿斯特拉哭着。  
金发的头垂得更低了。他咬着嘴唇，连呼吸都微微颤抖。  
“我是个混蛋，亲爱的。”  


他起身，独自一人站在黑色的深潭里，脚下微微泛起涟漪。

  


   


13.

  


   
“快想想办法！”   
泽德触摸着倒地的驱魔人，而查斯正徒劳无功地给他做着心肺复苏。   
“你不能这样对我。”查斯从牙根里挤出几个单词。   
“不敢相信就算有几十条命的男人还在用这么普通的方法。”   
一阵风声后，曼尼出现在了二人面前。   
“那你说该怎么办？！”查斯破罐子破摔地将贝雷帽砸在地上，他似乎对曼尼在他眼前通灵这件事已经失去了新鲜感。   
“曼尼！”泽德睁开眼睛，“帮帮他。”   
“你以为我不着急吗？”曼尼还在回答上一个问题，场面一度混乱不堪。   
“黑暗力量侵蚀了你，也侵蚀了他。”曼尼说，“所以你能把自身的感觉传递给别人，还能感受到他人情绪的具象化。”   
“可是...”查斯转头看了眼倒地的金发。   
“意志力。”曼尼看着他，“黑暗会侵蚀意志力。可能只是稍一松懈，它们就无孔不入。”   
“他有心魔。”查斯说。   
“这个人尽皆知。” 

  
三人沉默了一会。   
“这样我毫无办法。”曼尼对刚想开口的泽德说，“天使也无法操控人的意志。”   


  


  


14.

  


   
“把灵魂卖给你？”康斯坦丁笑着。   
“不，我拒绝了。上一次帕祖祖就够能让我喝上一壶，这次可不自找没趣。”   
“为什么？”黑暗中有声音问，“之后其他发生的一切破事都跟你无关了，你解脱了。”   
“放屁。”康斯坦丁叼着烟，“在我身上永远没这么舒服的事。”   
“我说。”他烦躁的起身，拿走了嘴里的烟头，“你就不能安静点让我老老实实坐一会？”   
“不。”康斯坦丁接着抢住黑暗声音的话头，“不做这桩生意，你他妈想都别想。”   


暗无天日的深潭忽然震动了几下，发出轻微的碎裂声。

  


   
15.   


  


  


“以诺语咒语可以削弱黑暗力量的防线。”曼尼缓缓升了起来，“但如果他本人不去抗争，咒语再念几遍也都白搭。”   
“继续跟他说话。”天使又说道。   
“约翰在反抗。”泽德握着金毛的手，“我能感觉得到。”   


“反抗。”曼尼撅起嘴角摇头，“他那顶多算是苟延残喘。”

  


16.

  


“只要你把灵魂……”

金发以极快的速度捡起了手旁的酒瓶狠狠扔了出去。

“老子不需要你这杂种告诉我该怎么做！”约翰·康斯坦丁大吼。

而在短暂的缄默之后，它调整成一种微妙的，莫名熟悉的女声。

“只要你把灵魂交给我们，”她说，“你的朋友们就都能幸免于难。”

康斯坦丁怔住了。

随即他甩了甩头，用不屑的吊儿郎当腔说：“拉倒吧，狗娘养的。天使可不听你扯这一套。”

“你真以为你的天使朋友能掌控的了一切大局吗？”声音问着。

康斯坦丁摩挲着打火机的手指变得更快了些。

“承认吧，约翰。”声音轻轻说，“你知道自己救不了他们，没人能阻止他们因为你被拽下地狱。而你只能……”

“查斯！”他看着漆黑的穹顶叫着，“泽德！”

声音叹了口气。

“真是可怜。”

一片寂静里，康斯坦丁突然怒吼着用身体冲撞起无形的障壁。

  


  


  


17.

  


  


“他的脉搏加快了。”查斯说。

“很好。”曼尼点头，“他开始想明白了。”

“这样还是行不通。”泽德握着金发的手，康斯坦丁金色的发丝开始轻轻颤动。

“他还是相当于没有外力帮助。”曼尼落了下来，“孤立无援的反抗一定会让他消耗殆尽的。”

“你知道就算没有这几句话，我也会去帮他的吧？”泽德笑了笑，“天使的真面目。”

“不只有你跟驱魔师呆的时间长。”曼尼说，“他的整整一生我都在看着。”

“开始吧，我的能力应该能让一切都容易些。”泽德将手放在约翰的胸口，那里是她看着尖刀刺出心脏的地方。

而曼尼只是看着她。

“我真是嫉妒你，泽德。”天使开口道，“只有你一如既往的勇敢，从来都没改变。”

  


  


  


18.

  


  


  


“你在这干嘛呢？约翰？”

康斯坦丁磕绊了几下。他回过头，泽德正站在他背后。

“泽德？亲爱的。”康斯坦丁小跑去她的身边，“你不该来这。”

“约翰。”泽德抓着他的手，“黑暗已经围拢过来了，曼尼帮不了我们。你必须借助更强大的力量，你的灵魂。”

她贴近了金发的耳边，循循善诱地说：“我们会帮你的。”

他恍惚地看着泽德，而女孩疑惑地笑了。

“怎么了吗？”

  


一张不锈钢板凳猝不及防地狠拍在抓住约翰的东西头上。

“滚开！”泽德嫌不够解恨似的又踹了倒地的冒牌货两脚。

康斯坦丁懵逼地挠头。

“这个才是真货，你的泽德。”灵媒扯起金发的领带，“你知道我不会这么干的吧？”

“当然。”康斯坦丁说。

“我就是信思你那板凳到底哪来的。”

  


  


  


19.

  


  


“那我们该走了。”泽德拽着康斯坦的的手，向前小跑而去。

“去哪？”

“往前。”泽德说，“回家去。”

康斯坦丁站在了原地。

“又怎么了？”泽德拽了拽他，“耽误太久你的身体会撑不住的。”

“她说的没错。”

查斯忽然出现在了老伙计面前，而康斯坦丁则是一脸恨铁不成钢看傻子的样。

“你们这是把自己往火坑里推！”他气急败坏地跳脚，“你们是不是想累死曼尼，这样咱们仨就一个都回不去！”

“我是来救你诶。”查斯耸肩。

康斯坦丁竟无话可说。

“如果它们说的是对的呢？”他又梗着脖子，像变回了15的少年，“我唯一……”

他顿了顿。

“我唯一减轻打击的方法就是每天都想象你们每个人死掉的样子，我不知我能不能做到。”

“做到什么？”泽德问。

“…保护你们。”他说。

  


  


  


20.

  


  


“谁需要你保护了。”泽德重重锤了康斯坦丁的肩膀一下。

康斯坦丁见了鬼似的看着她。

“呃。”查斯翻了个白眼，“我们能照顾好自己。”

“扯……”

“我们选这条路是自己的决定，是早就考虑好的事。”查斯掰着金发的肩膀，“重要的是你在乎，而且一直在努力。”

不出意料地，金发低头笑了笑。

“认真的吗？”康斯坦丁笑着，“现在？在这？知心大哥哥姐姐？”

“走吧。”泽德扯着他，“你一定得明白自己想要什么。”

又是这句话。

“如果我不相信自己该怎么办？”康斯坦丁说，“如果我不知道自己想要什么呢？”

查斯和泽德看了彼此一眼。

一阵突如其来的震动中，深潭在破碎声中开始坍塌。

  


  


  


  


21.

  


  


  


“抓住我！约翰！”泽德歪歪斜斜地伸手够着他。

“……”康斯坦丁别过了头。

“你他妈在干啥？”查斯正试图站起来，“我们千辛万苦为你才到这来，你现在掉链子可太不够意思了吧！”

“我不太甘心这么说，可是。”康斯坦丁看着两人，“我不知道我应该怎么做。”

碎裂声不断传来。

“阿斯特拉是第一件事。”泽德说，“不要让我们成为第二件和第三件，约翰。”

“什么事？”金发歪头问，“我做错的事？”

“你为之后悔的事。”查斯说。

  


  


  


22.

  


  


  


“请帮助我们修复这一切，曼尼。”轻阖双眼的泽德说。

曼尼转头看了看现实中的泽德和查斯，再低头瞅瞅双眼蒙上水光的约翰·康斯坦丁。

“请辅助我修复这一切。”康斯坦丁望向漆黑的穹顶说，“曼尼。”

“唉。”天使不得不站起来张开灰色的双翼，然后再轻轻蹲下，将几人护在光中。

“真是没办法。”

  


一片纯白笼罩了几个人的身影。

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


23.

  


“卧槽。”查斯的脸被纠结的褶子占领了，“你俩还互翻过对方的垃圾。”

“是她先动的手。”毛茸茸的金发脑袋裹在毯子里，懒洋洋的吸着鼻子，“没办法，她当时真是对我上了瘾的着迷那女孩。”

泽德毫不犹豫地给了驱魔人一拳。

“查斯救我。”约翰可怜兮兮地喊，“在这物欲横流的世界里只有你的小羊排还有点温度了。”

“你真的恶心。”查斯转头向另一边走去，“我去给你们做饭。”

“我也去。”泽德说，“再不盛情款待一下我，灵视就要罢工了…”

“快睡会。”查斯远远地冲约翰男孩喊。

他迷糊地点头，刚要阖眼时，振翅声落到了他的面前。

“挺滋润嘛。”曼尼调笑着说。

而这一次，康斯坦丁甚至连理都不想理天使一下。

于是曼尼坐了下来，看着侧过身去的金发脑袋。

“你说你还没做好准备，但其实你早就已经接受死亡了吧。”

“……换句话说，”约翰闷闷的声音传来，“是我不想死。”

“中肯。”曼尼挑眉，“人类也不都是像你这样。”

一阵风声后，八九岁的约翰·康斯坦丁坐在参天大树下，嘴里含着红色的棒棒糖。

“在你去吃小羊排之前，咱们还有一会唠嗑的时间。”

曼尼坐在金发身边，不知道从哪掏了一串东西出来。

“今天我给你带了猫头鹰风铃，我想你可能会喜欢哈利波特吧。”

八岁的小孩脸上露出了极不符合年龄的嫌弃和困惑。

“我他妈不是小孩。”

“诶，”天使比了个噤声的动作，“小孩子不可以这样讲诶，这是脏话。”

于是在康斯坦丁奶声奶气的咆哮里，曼尼毫无形象地大笑出声来。

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


24.

  


“嗯？？”杰拉尔汀疑惑地看着相册的最后一页。

“你认识他吗？甜心？”查斯看着宝贝女儿轻声问。

“他是约翰叔叔。”小女孩提高了声调，来回戳着相册上吊儿郎当的约翰·康斯坦丁。

“相册上的叔叔阿姨不都是爸爸几十条生命的一部分吗？为啥他也在？”小女孩怔住了，“难道约翰叔叔也…”

“不他没死，甜心。”查斯及时说，“你约翰叔叔现在好好的。只是因为……”

他整理了下语言。

“因为他是爸爸一个重要的朋友。”

“非常非常重要。”

杰拉尔汀偷偷看了眼爸爸盯着相册的样子，又把目光转了回去。

“不能只是从照片上啊。”她咕哝着，“下一次爸爸也带我去见他吧。”

查斯歪头。

“多亏约翰叔叔了，他一定是个很好很好的人。”

  


而大个子用手轻拢过女儿的脑袋，在她小小的额头上留下一吻。

“是的，甜心”查斯笑着说，“一点不差。”*

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


FIN

  


  


  


  


  


  


*第十集查斯给过女儿看他吸收生命的人们的相册

*曼尼说过他照看着约翰的童年，然而他没法干涉

*泽德和约翰的感情有那么点意思，这里大概就是按照TV剧情来写的

*诸位，我非常喜欢磨坊屋除魔三傻

*唉妈的，第二季还给我行不行TVT

  


  


  


  


2018.5.4

  
  
  



End file.
